dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Jane Grey (character)
'''Lady Jane Grey' (October 1537 – February 12, 1554), later Jane Dudley, was the daughter of Frances and Henry Grey. She was the great-niece of King Henry VIII, and cousin of King Edward VI, Queen Mary I, and Queen Elizabeth I. In 1553, Jane was declared Queen and ruled England for nine days. Biography Early life Lady Jane Grey was born in May or October 1537 to Frances Brandon and Sir Henry Grey. Jane's grandmother, Mary Tudor, was the youngest sister of King Henry VIII. She was named after Henry's third wife, then Queen Jane Seymour. Jane spent part of her childhood at Bradgate Park in Leicestershire. 1547 – 1554 Following the death of Henry VIII, Jane's favorite cousin, Edward VI ascended the throne. Jane was sent to the household of Thomas Seymour, who planned to have Jane marry his nephew, the King. Shortly later, Thomas married King Henry's widow, Catherine Parr. Jane stayed at Seymour's house, until Catherine's death in September 1548. Shortly after returning home, Jane was called back to Seymour's home. However, it was not long before Thomas was accused of treason and arrested. Jane was sent to her parents' home, Dorset Place in London, where the family stayed until after Thomas' execution. Later that year, Edward Seymour, the Lord Protector, was ousted from King Edward's favor by John Dudley. Jane's father was appointed Warden of the Northern Marches, but had resigned by September 1551. The following month, Jane waited on the Scottish Regent, Mary of Guise. In early 1552, Edward Seymour was imprisoned once again and later executed. In May 1553, Jane was married to John Dudley's son, Guildford. The following July, King Edward passed away, shortly after naming Jane as his heir. Jane was declared Queen of England, a reign that lasted only nine days. Edward's sister, Mary won the people's support and had Jane imprisoned at the Tower of London. Jane was tried and found guilty of treason along with Guildford. Mary was inclined to pardon the couple, but sentenced them to death after Wyatt's Rebellion. On February 12, 1554, Jane and her husband were beheaded. Physical appearance Her appearance was described as similar to Elizabeth's "with the same red hair and arched eyebrows." Jane's short stature and overall smallness often confused others into thinking she was atleast two years younger than her real age. She also had noticeable freckles across her face. Personality and traits Jane prized books above all else, "Books are my safe place, my refuge from the ills of this world." Even at the age of ten, she chose reading over playing with toys. She was adept at studying and learning, and became a bit of a rival to Elizabeth. Jane was also proficient in Latin and Greek. She was extremely headstrong, even after years of her parents attempts to subdue her. Though, Jane often went along with their plans anyway. She was a passionate Protestant, which she believed was the true religion. Therefore, she did not get along with Mary, a Catholic. Jane ignored all of Feckenham's attempts to "save her soul," but respected him, despite their contrasting beliefs. Family tree :See also: Category:House of Tudor Behind the scenes *She is the main character of Lady Jane Grey by Sue Reid, a diary told from her point-of-view. *Jane also appears as a supporting character in Kathryn Lasky's Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor and Alison Prince's Henry VIII's Wives, and as a minor character in Valerie Wilding's Bloody Tower. Appearances *''Henry VIII's Wives'' *''Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor'' *''Lady Jane Grey'' *''Bloody Tower'' *''The Queen's Spies'' References External links *Lady Jane Grey at Britannia *Lady Jane Grey at Biography *Lady Jane Grey at English History *Lady Jane Grey at Encyclopedia Britannica Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:English Category:Characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters Category:Lady Jane Grey Category:Lady Jane Grey characters Category:Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor Category:Henry VIII's Wives Category:Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor characters Category:Henry VIII's Wives characters Category:Bloody Tower Category:The Royal Diaries Category:The Royal Diaries characters Category:House of Tudor Category:Bloody Tower characters